This invention relates to a racket handle comprising amongst others a core intended to be surrounded by a synthetic material layer, the latter being itself generally completed by wrapping of a leather strap or the like.
The object of the invention is to provide a racket handle the grip of which is notably improved while the shot properties of this racket can be modified according to the player's needs.
A particular object of the invention is precisely to provide a particular structure allowing an easy and quick interchangeability of the balasting elements.
In order to reach these objects, according to the invention the racket handle is ended with a piece which is an endpiece or adapter which is slided onto the end of the handle core and comprises a portion which, in the use position, extends beyond the handle end, a portion which surrounds the handle end, and a central cylindrial hollow portion which is slided into a cavity of a corresponding section provided along the axis of the handle core and intended to receive an interchangeable balasting element, while the end-piece portion which surrounds the core is intended to be embedded in said synthetic material.
Also according to the invention, said end-piece presents a peripheral projection located between the portion which in the use position extends beyond said handle and the portion which surrounds said end of the handle, which determines the distance along which the portion of said end-piece is embedded in the synthetical material.